Lucky
by James Dean y2k
Summary: Misty Waterflower: Kanto's Sweetheart, The richest girl alive under 20, and has every reason to live, right? WRONG! After Ash's death in a car crash, Misty is left broken hearted. She contemplates suicide, as she has lost all motivation to live. It's not a question of when she will, it's a question of 'Can anyone save her' Rated M for death.


**Lucky**

**Starring**

**Misty Waterflower**

**Daisy Waterflower**

**Lily Waterflower**

**Violet Waterflower**

**And Togepi**

**Hey yo! I got another story in mind! A one-shot! It's based off of the Britney Spears song of the same name! And I will update "Pokémon: Ash and Misty meet James Dean!" sometime soon, like a week, give or take. Anyway, Enjoy! And if its a bit sad, or something else, I'm sorry. **

Misty Waterflower had a perfect life. Well almost perfect. She had cars, money, fame, and the world. She had it all and people thought she was so lucky. What a facade. She did have it all, All but one thing:

Her true love.

She felt she had lost that when her oldest, and best friend, Ash Ketchum died in a car crash a year ago. She loved him, and she had a feeling that he loved her too. She should have found out, but now, Misty will never know. Even Togepi couldn't cheer her up and although Brock, Gary, May, Drew, and Tracey all visited, they made her pain that much worse, almost pushing her to the point of committing suicide, and the reason for that was that they all reminded her of Ash. She thought all this through as she sat in her room at the Cerulean City Gym.

Then she heard a loud knocking.

"Misty! It's showtime!" Her sister Daisy, who was the oldest sister, had said. "Coming!" Misty told her sister, as she went on to the mirror in the room and looked at her reflection. "OK. Smile for the audience and cameras." Misty told herself. And she went and performed for the audience in Cerulean City. She had that smile that gave off the façade that she was happy with her life.

"She's so lucky, she's a star but she cry, cry, cries with a lonely heart thinking, 'if there's nothing missin' in my life, then why do these tears come at night?'"

She sat there for a whole hour, staring at the moon, wishing she had told Ash when she had the chance. Now she truly was alone. And no one cared. She was envied by popular girls everywhere, admired by boys everywhere (Albeit, none of them are like Ash, clearly. Not even Ritchie), and imitated by young girls everywhere. No one saw the real Misty Waterflower. Misty Waterflower wasn't the underwater performer with that beautiful smile you see on her shows, she was a broken-hearted girl with no real reason to live except for her sisters, friends, and Togepi.

"Lost in an image, in a dream, but there's no one there to wake her up. And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning, but tell me: what happens when it stops?"

Misty, now clad in simply a sports bra and short shorts, grabbed a razor and headed to the bathtub and sat there with a Pepsi in hand. She had enough. She wanted to see Ash and she thought she could do that by taking her own life. At the same time, Togepi was headed in the general direction of the bathtub. Misty prepared to slit her wrists, but she hesitated, long and hard. However, her thinking was too long, and not hard enough as Togepi hopped onto Misty and, seeing what she was trying to do, she smacked the razor out of Misty's hand, and used Metronome on it. Metronome landed on Psychic and Togepi used Psychic to get rid of the razor. "Toge? (What's wrong?)" Togepi asked. "I can't take this! I don't have a reason to live!" Misty shouted. "Toge! Prrri!(Misty, don't do it! It's not worth it!)" Togepi said. "Leave me alone!" Misty shouted. While this all happened, Brock, May and Gary were on the way. They reached Misty's room, and Misty and Togepi were still yelling at each other. "Hey! Misty? Whoa! We'll come back." Brock said. "No Brock! Stay! I need some company." Misty said. So Brock took a seat, and Gary and May followed suit, and sat down as Misty put on some clothes. "What's happening? Why were you and Togepi arguing?" May asked. "No reason." Misty said. "'No reason', my ass. Why were you and Togepi arguing? You never argue with Togepi!" Gary explained in a confused tone. "GODDAMMIT! I MISS ASH! THERE! I SAID IT!" Misty cried, as she burst out into tears. "My god. Misty..." May said in awe as she noticed Misty's pain. "You would do the same, May." Gary said. "Hey, Gary..." Brock said in a "come on" sort of tone. "May... Why Ash? Why not me?" Misty said with tears in her eyes. "If you were gone, Ash would do what you're doing now, only he would be dead already." Gary said. "Dammit, Gary! Go wait in the car! Misty, pack your bags. We're all going to Hoenn." Brock said. "Why?" May mouthed to Brock. "We're going to Hoenn to create a new life for Misty, a better life." Brock said to May, then turned to Misty and went into further detail. "Juan of Sootopolis City is retiring after 20 years of being a Gym Leader. Tonight, you're Misty Waterflower, the Tomboyish Mermaid, Tomorrow, you're Jordan Fisher, the Sweetheart From The Sea!" Brock said to Misty and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. You'll get a lot more rest, and all these painful memories will be gone. Me, May, Max, and the rest of our friends will be there to help you, every step of the way." Brock said with a reassuring smile.

And so Misty packed her bags and headed to The Saffron City Airport, Brock, Tracey, May and Gary following behind. Before she left home, she said goodbye to her sisters. She told them to fake Misty's death. And so they did. They ran into Team Rocket on the way (you know, Jessie, James and Meowth). They simply walked right past them in the middle of their motto, and the gang flew to the Sootopolis City, with Drew waiting to meet them there. And Team Rocket went on with their motto to a bunch of Voltorb. They blasted off again.

4 years later...

Misty lived under the name Jordan Fisher in Sootopolis City. She was now the local gym leader. However, in Kanto, Misty Waterflower was dead. Misty had her death faked, and eventually, the entire gang came to Hoenn. Misty/Jordan had finally earned the respect of trainers everywhere after a few months on the job. One day, a trainer who resembled Ash walked through the doors of the gym. Misty swore to give him a real challenge. However, this was a promise she couldn't keep as she lost to the Kid by brute force, something Ash would do. She gave him the badge, but with difficulty. She later cried as she remembered every little detail about the trainer. He matched perfectly with Ash. The trainer in question had arrived at her front door as Misty still cried in her room. 'Speak of the devil...' Misty thought to herself. "Hey. Sorry about beating you how I beat you. I mean, my Pikachu is a stubborn little fella. Won't battle blondes or redheads. I had to do something." The trainer said sheepishly. "I'm Adams. Ken Adams." The trainer said. "You even lie like he did!" Misty sobbed. "Jordan? Are you alright?" Ken asked. "Sorry, Ken. You look, act, and battle so much like an old friend of mine. I miss him." Misty said in between sobs. "Ash Ketchum. Right?" Ken asked. "Yeah. How did you know?" Misty asked with awe. "I knew him." Ken said. "Yeah? Probably not like I did. I knew him, almost better than his own mother at times." Misty said with disappointment. "Please, Mist! Only I know myself better than anyone!" Ken said. "Ash?" Misty said in disbelief. "Oh yeah. Can't kill me! I got a hard head. Remember?" Ken/Ash said. "Oh my god! Ash you're alive!" Misty cried. "Yes I am and I always will be!" Ken/Ash said. And Misty was truly happy for that moment, then she woke up.

It was all a dream.

"No... Ash!" Misty quietly cried. As this all happened, Dawn showed up with Togepi and heard Misty crying. "Misty?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, Dawn?" Misty asked, still crying. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "I had another dream about Ash." Misty said. "Oh, Misty..." Dawn said as she held and comforted Misty. "I can't tell you that he's gonna be here and everything better, because he can't. What I can tell you is that he's watching you, somehow. And he would want you to carry on his memory. He would tell you to stay strong." Dawn said. "You're right. I'll try." Misty said. It rained that night and she now was crying again. She simply cried herself to sleep. A Pikachu, the one that belonged to Ash wouldn't go with anyone but Misty. He walked into to Misty's room. He then crawled up to Misty and she rubbed his belly until both went to sleep. At the doorway, a figure stood. He had black hair, a blue shirt, and a red and white hat. He could barely be seen. Ash gave Misty one more thing before he crashed, a blue, raindrop locket that had a picture of him and Misty and an inscription that said: "Best Friends Forever: Ash + Misty!" This mysterious figure picked up the locket, and opened it. He suddenly looked over Misty and simply touched her before disappearing completely. Misty slept too deep, but Pikachu heard everything. He had only one thing to do...

"Pika!(Ash!)" Pikachu cried.

**And that's all folks! So review, please! And sorry if this story is a lot sadder than your used to, but yeah. Had to do something. See ya!**


End file.
